


Terry Andershott

by clickbait_official



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Clickbait, M/M, This is a tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickbait_official/pseuds/clickbait_official
Summary: a tragedy to be sure
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Terry Andershott

This is the story of Terry Andershott  
Before we begin, this story is sponsored by E G G thank you egg i love you

This story begins in the Andershott house.

Terry Andershott lives w/ his parents, Mrs. and Mr. Andershott. He has many friends, but two he considers close: the Villarreal twins. Ryan and Eliza Villarreal were both born as girls, but Ryan was born into the wrong body. 

Ryan is actually a boy. He was supposed to be born into the body of a boy, but some god or another fucked that shit up. Because of this, Ryan found it very difficult to emotionally connect with his peers. After Ryan realized he was a boy, he began to transition into the body of a boy. He had what some might call daddy’s money. This means that the Villarreal family was rich. 

Eliza is very protective of her brother, to the point of actually punching someone who misgendered him. Ryan could fend for himself though, it’s just that Eliza is of the protective type. 

Eliza Villareal is a girl. That much everyone knew. Coming from a long line of strong female protagonists, fate decided it had enough of the Villarreal girl bullshit. Eliza is a side character. 

Terry is G A Y. That means he likes his own gender. He has a nice little crush on his best friend. This means he can’t talk to Ryan anymore. It also means he can’t flirt for his life. 

Terry and Ryan started officially dating in middle school. This means they were very A W K W A R D while dating. Always stuttering and looking away blushing. Over time they get more comfortable with each other, and Eliza stops having to plot ways for them to kiss. 

This next set of information is VERY IMPORTANT. This means you can’t forget it.  
Nope.  
It’s illegal. 

Terry and Ryan did many different couple-y things, like kissing (ew), standing really close (yuck), and random couple stuff (oh that’s okay). 

It was A daRk aND sToRmY NIghT when Terry lost his arm.   
He and Ryan were up in the woods. They were having a vacation in the family cabin. 

Terry got locked out of the house during a blizzard that hit suddenly, and was only able to survive by taking shelter by the shed.   
Ryan was asleep the entire time. 

Waking up, Ryan notices that Terry was missing. Thinking Terry was simply making breakfast, Ryan goes down the hall to the kitchen.   
Terry’s not there either. 

Not knowing where Terry might be, Ryan panics.   
He remembers faintly that Terry told him he was going to get more firewood before Ryan fell asleep.   
Grabbing a coat and going out to the shed, Ryan trudges through the heavy snow. To his surprise, Terry is there, but his arm....is blue?

“Oh my god!”  
Ryan rushes forward and swings Terry's good arm over his shoulder. He takes Terry to their vehicle, and drives to the hospital through the heavy snow.

Ryan helps a lot with Terry’s recovery. From driving Terry to and from places, to making him dinner, Ryan really helped Terry adjust to his new life.

Terry and Ryan fall more in love every day.  
They get married. They have a happily-ever-after.

Sike!  
That would be a boring story. 

They adopt a 4-year-old named Reese. Reese isn’t a girl or a boy. They’re simply something in-between. A true venn diagram of gender.

Some think they’re not exactly human either.  
It’s rather interesting to see what the bigots of the world will twist innocent things into.

Someone new moved into town. Terry’s neighbors were alright with his family. They were on somewhat good terms.  
This changed when Derek Derekson showed up.

Derek absolutely hated the Villarreal household, even their 4-year-old Reese. No one was quite sure why.  
Perhaps it was the fact that two men loved each other. Perhaps it was that Ryan was born a girl but was a boy. Perhaps it was Reese not being a girl or a boy, but something in between. 

Perhaps it was for no reason at all.  
Perhaps hatred does not need a reason.

It’s election day in town today.  
And there are terrorists in Election Hall.  
They are of white skin,  
And carry weapons,  
Threatening anyone who questions their beliefs.  
And if they were by any other color,  
They’d be called for what they are.

It’s Terry’s and Ryan’s anniversary. They’ve been together for ten years already. They take Reese to the aquarium.  
“Whoa! Look at the fish over there!” (it’s a coral reef with very colorful fish)  
“Ooh! What are these fish called?” (The “fish” are sharks)  
“(gasp) what is that?!?” (the fish are piranhas)   
Reese loves fish.

After taking Reese to the aquarium, they drop Reese off at Eliza’s house for the night.  
The two go on a date to a nearby cáfe. Then, they go to their house for the night. 

They have a nice, fun night.

It’s midnight. The moon shines over the two.   
“I love you.” Terry whispers to his lover.  
“I love you too.”

That night Terry dies.  
A man by the name of Derek Derekson creeps into their house with a knife.   
That night, Terry never breathes again.

Ryan wakes in a pool of Terry’s blood.  
He screams.  
“Terry!”  
He rushes out of bed, trying desperately to stop the flow, but in his panic, he doesn’t realize Terry stopped breathing long ago. He does soon.

He hyperventilates.   
After a mental breakdown and a call to the police later, Ryan is dressed and goes down to meet the two officers that stand in his living room.  
One officer is shifting back and forth on his feet. He clearly doesn’t want to be here.   
The other officer is Derek Derekson.

After going through the files and such, the police force deems it a suicide. 

Terry never had mental problems.

And now Ryan and Eliza have to tell Reese of her father’s death.   
“Reese, Reese piece baby, come here.” Ryan coos.   
Eliza sighs.  
“Reese, your father is dead.” Eliza says.  
Reese looks up and nods solemnly.  
“I know.”  
The adults are very confused.  
“It’s why papa was crying, right? He’s sad.”  
“Aren’t you sad, too?” Eliza asks.  
“Yes, but I know I’ll see daddy again one day. So I’ll live my life now. That’s what daddy told me to do.”  
Reese smiles bitterly.  
“It’s a shame humans are like this.”

~many years later~

Mr. Derek Derekson,  
Was it nice? Did you take joy in it? Did you take pleasure in knowing you split apart my family? Do you understand fully what you did? That you took my father’s life, and in doing do, took him from the lives of everyone around him?   
I was four when you killed my father. He might not have been my biological father, but he was my father nonetheless.   
He was an amazing father, an amazing person. He did nothing to warrant his death. Why did you do it?  
Was it because you were jealous? Were you upset that my fathers loved each other? Was it the color of his skin? Why would you do it?  
I certainly hope you’re happy with the crime you got away with, for no one else is.

Sincerely,  
Reese Taylor Villarreal

**Author's Note:**

> it's all connected.


End file.
